Exile: Rose's Soliloquy
by Mariel Gullwhacker
Summary: I did a fic to the same song - it's already posted. Rose has been caught in limbo, destined to stay there until Martin comes to join her in Dark Forest. However, she isn't dismayed, there's more things she can do to help, from aiding Martin with Gonff's w


**__**

Exiled To Dark Forest

A/N: I told you I'd make a fic to the same song. Or, more precisely, a Martin/Rose fic. I think the general approach to this is zilch. You know, I think I've just lost half my readers. If you're still reading, I don't think this is as good as any of my other fics, so basically, it's terrible. It would have been better if it had been Martin reflecting upon Rose, or even better, Martin upon the arrival in the north mountains.

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Enya, the characters to Brian Jacques.

Mariel Gullwhacker.

P.S. I've just noticed something rather disturbing. Looking back through the fic for mistakes, the last two sentences I don't remember writing. Oh well, it doesn't really matter.

**__**

Cold as the northern winds

In December mornings

Cold is the cry that rings

From this far distant shore

It was as cold as the winds Martin had described on the north shore, in winter. It was as cold as the last cry of the battle at Marshank. A cold cry of either victory or loss, I could not tell. But it was freezing as I passed through limbo, and entered the gates of Dark Forest. I could not resist one look back. Then the gates shut, leaving me outside.

"What's wrong?" I cried silently.

"You are exiled from Dark Forest until your greatest love comes here. You looked for him at the threshold; therefore you wait for him at the threshold. But this is a good place to help him, for you cannot aid him in Dark Forest."

I felt weak. So…but this was the best thing I could do. Assist my love, Martin.

**__**

Winter has come too late

Too close beside me

How can I chase away

All these fears deep inside?

I watched him travel through the snowy lands of Verdauga Greeneyes. Winter had come late that year, but the white substance covered the earth as usual. I feared for him when he was set upon by the wildcat's minions. I fought alongside him, afraid that he would be captured. He was, of course, it was six to one, at least. But I helped him when he was dragged before that regal figure, and though I could not force him to accept his son's suggestion, I was able to protect Martin from Tsarmina. I also assisted him in supporting Gonff's weight during that marvellous escape. I was glad that I was in limbo, because I could help more than I could have in Dark Forest proper.

**__**

I'll wait the signs to come

I'll find a way

I will wait the time to come

I'll find a way home

Yes, I'll wait for the signs to show me how to help him. I'll find a way to aid him in everything, when he's injured, while he's fighting. I'll wait until it's his time. Then I'll journey with him to the gates.

**__**

My light shall be the moon

And my path - the ocean

My guide the morning star

As I sail home to you

I was there, almost forcing the wildcat into the lake. I hated her for what she had done. I knew I was nearly there. Then Martin advanced a few steps and finished what I had begun. I went back to my place in that grey, cloudy land of limbo.

Suddenly, I could feel it. You were dying. I saw you pass by. I couldn't do anything from here, but…I summoned up all my energy, and became a spirit in solid form. It was the first time I had been able to do this, and I sped through limbo and down to the place I wanted to go to most. Mossflower Woods, where Martin lay. I must have been noticed by Abbess Germaine, for she started.

"I'm a traveller…what happened?"

"There was a wildcat tyranny. Martin the Warrior defeated the queen, Tsarmina, but even now he lies between life and death."

I knew this already, of course, but I nodded, disappearing into the forests. I could do nothing while she was there. After tending him long nights and days, she left. I knelt by his side and sang of the new day, Noonvale, the northlands, everything I could think of that I used to sing. Then I began to sing the song I had sung to Keyla all those seasons ago.

"_My name is Rose of Noonvale_

The tribe of Urran Voh

My only brother is named Brome

And Martin's name I know."

Martin's eyes fluttered open. I vanished completely…back into limbo. My work there was done.

**__**

I'll wait the signs to come

I'll find a way

I will wait the time to come

I'll find a way home

I had forever to wait. I'd find a way to help him, love him. I'll remain in limbo until he comes. I'll uncover that way into Dark Forest for him if it sends me to Hellgates.

**__**

Who then can warm my soul?

Who can quell my passion?

Out of these dreams - a host

I will sail home to you

When it _is_ your time, no one can warm my soul…it will be blazing hot, because I love you. I'll go into Dark Forest with you. I know it already. I will be there.


End file.
